Nymphs
by Hamelia Le Claire
Summary: Natsume is kept hidden in a secluded place where no one can rescue him. The nymphs held him captive so not a word will be spread out about their identities. But a certain honey-eyed nymph pities the ruby eyed stranger. So love ensues. OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Nymphs**

Summary: Mythical beings, that's what they call us. But I want to prove to them we were real. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to show the world that we are here, that we are still alive. But they won't let me. I keep on persuading them but those leaders won't let me. They say it's too dangerous, they say that when those humans see me, they won't think twice about killing me.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice. Not mine. But I wish to own it.

This will be **extremely short** because it is a prologue.

**Prologue**

_Hear my silent prayer _

_Heed my quiet call_

_When the dark and blue surround you…_

A voice started singing. It had this soothing tune that calmed my nerves. Everyday, at ten o'clock in the evening, I would go to the lake of the wailing willows. I would always listen to the songs they claim that the trapped souls in the willows sing.

_Step into my side,_

_Look inside the light,_

_You will know that I have found you…_

They would say I was crazy, they would laugh and point at me, But there's only one person I can trust, and that's my best friend, Ruka.

……………………………………………………..

This boy, he always comes here to listen to my songs. I wonder if he can see me. It's been three years now, and he's always sitting under that willow tree. I pity him. He looks so miserable. His red fiery eyes have a glint of sadness in them.

I swam closer to him, silently gliding through the dark and icy cold water. No one dares to swim here except for us nymphs. I wish I could touch his heart, I wish I could heal his broken soul.

**End **

Author's notes: I'm so sorry if it's really short! Please review…

Please review for comments and suggestions!


	2. Introduction

**Nymphs**

Summary: Mythical beings, that's what they call us. But I want to prove to them we were real. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to show the world that we are here, that we are still alive. But they won't let me. I keep on persuading them but those leaders won't let me. They say it's too dangerous, they say that when those humans see me, they won't think twice about killing me.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice. Not mine. But I wish to own it.

I'd like to thank:

crazygirl18, Chokoreeto-Hime, babee-angel and Hikashi Otome.

Thanks for reviewing my prologue!

For those who have read the **prologue**, I would just like to clear that it is **Natsume **who was at the first paragraph**, not Ruka**. Sorry for the misunderstanding…

**Chapter one: Introduction**

It was another day at school, another day to endure the torture and pain. I headed for my classroom, and went straight to my chair. Once there, I opened my desk and got one of my new mangas. I read it; it was about a girl who was torturing a man who wanted to court her. I closed the book and sighed. _I better get moving_, I thought. Narumi was our teacher today, so I had the chance to escape this dreaded place.

"Ruka, do you want to come with me?" I asked him, though I already knew what his answer would be.

"Sure, Natsume," He answered. I dashed out the room before that disgusting Cat-dog girl chased me. Ruka and I went to the cherry blossom tree that I ever so loved. When we arrived, I sat on the trunk of the tree. Then, I asked Ruka if he wanted to come with me to the lake of wailing willows.

"But Natsume, isn't dangerous?" he asked me.

"Don't you remember the last time we went there? We got caught and you were the one who had to get punished." Ruka added.

I glared at him. He knew perfectly well that I don't care about those punishments. I knew he was worried, but I don't want him to be just because of me.

"Fine," Ruka replied.

"But let's make it quick okay?" he asked me. I gave him a small reassuring smile, and walked briskly to the lake.

It was deep within the forest, and it took around fifteen minutes to get there. The sounds of the chirping birds faded away as the trees grew thicker and the light of the blinding sun slowly disappeared. After a few minutes, we finally arrived at the heart of the forest. It was dark and foggy, even though it was already ten o'clock in the morning. Instead of looking like an inviting lake to fish in, it looked more like a dead swamp. Fog was rolling in like strong waves and I barely saw what I was walking on, if not for the light of my fireball.

I sat on the edge of the lake and asked Ruka to sit beside me.

He immediately obeyed. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear the voice again.

_Let your arms enfold us,_

_Through the dark of night_

_Will your angels hold us?_

_Till' we see the light._

Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I only woke up when Ruka started shaking me.

"Natsume," he slightly shouted in my ear.

"Natsume wake up," I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark, and I didn't know what time it was.

"Ruka, what time is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know… that's why I woke you up. We both fell asleep," He explained. I made a fireball but it was too small. I made a bigger one, but it seemed to drain my energy by the second.

"I'm sorry Ruka I cant make fire for us, I forgot to take my pills." I told him.

"It's okay natsume, just don't tire yourself," he said.

_Hush…lay down your troubled mind_

_The day has vanished and left us behind_

_And the wind, whispering soft lullabies  
will soothe so close your weary eyes_

………………………………………………………

The boy with red eyes was there again, yet he had a companion. It was also a boy, but he had blue eyes and golden hair. I swam closer to them singing the lullaby my mother had lovingly sung to me everyday when I was little.

_Sleep, angels will watch over you_

_And soon beautiful dreams will come true_

_Can you feel spirits embracing your soul?_

_So dream while secrets of darkness unfold_

They started conversing. It seems that they were lost. Oh, poor souls they might get trapped here like those people I saw from before. They might end up as one of the willows. I swam closer, flicking my tail. _Splash._ They looked my way. I hid my head deeper in the waters. I swam closer when they looked away.

…………………………………………………………

"Did you hear that?" I asked Ruka.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," He replied. I looked at the fog. It was so thick, I barely saw Ruka. I looked down at the lake. It was dark and mysterious. But it wasn't green; it was dark blue like the deep blue sea. _Splash._ I heard it again.

"When do you think we'll be able to get back?" Ruka asked

"I'm not sure," I replied.

………………………………………………………………

I think they heard me. I better swim away. But then, I was so entranced at them. They were so real and two-legged. Hello was all I wanted to say.

So I got my curiosity get the better of me. I swam closer and closer until I was only a foot away from them. They will be able to see me if I lifted my head out of the water.

……………………………………………………………………

I heard another splash. I shook my head and pretended I never heard anything. I looked down the water. Then there she was. A nymph. I choked on my gasp. I stood up and pointed at it. Ruka looked at me quizzically and followed my finger. He also stood up and looked wide-eyed. Right before our very eyes was a nymph, a real nymph. Without thinking I jumped in the water and grabbed her wrist.

……………………………………………………………………

**End**

Author's notes: I'm so sorry if it took quite long for me to publish this.

I would really appreciate it if you review for comments and suggestions.


	3. Discovery

**Nymphs**

Summary: Mythical beings, that's what they call us. But I want to prove to them we were real. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to show the world that we are here, that we are still alive.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice. Not mine. But I wish to own it.

For those who have read the **prologue**, I would just like to clear that it is **Natsume **who was at the first paragraph**, not Ruka**. Sorry for the misunderstanding…

**Chapter two: Discovery**

I screamed. I mean what else would I do if one of these humans grabbed my wrist?I got out of his grip and rubbed my wrist. I stared at them with my big brown eyes.

"What are you?" The boy with the blue eyes asked.

"I'm a nymph. Protector of this lake." I replied.

"Th-that's impossible," the blue-eyed stuttered. Humans. They're so… pathetic. I mean, can't they see me? Isn't that enough proof?

"Hey, do you know how we can get out of here?" The red-eyed guy said.

"Well of course," I smiled peevishly.

"I know every entrance and exit. What do you expect? I am guarding this place." I told them.

"Well can you help us then?" the blue-eyed asked.

"Hhhmmm… that depends. I don't even know you guys yet." I told them.

"I'm Ruka and this is Natsume," He pointed to the red-eyed one.

"Interesting… I'm Mikan," I replied

"Can you show us the way then?" Ruka asked.

"Sure… just go straight there and make a left turn. You'll find a mark leading to your "home"." I explained.

"Thanks," Ruka said. I watched them as they headed for the way I just directed. I waved at their retreating backs and swam back in the water.

…………………………………..

I eyed the nymph curiously. It seemed to act like a normal person. It just smiled irately and lead us the way. I'm relieved that we finally found the way back because I was scared Ruka might get hurt.

"Natsume come on," Ruka told me. I followed him through the forest.

We soon realized that it was already midnight.

"Hey, why don't we search about nymphs?" Ruka asked me

"Okay," I replied monotonously.

"But first let's rest. I don't want you to be tired. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway." Ruka said.

"Okay," I repeated. I walked flaccidly to my bedroom, bade Ruka goodbye and landed head first on my bed.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I opened it and realized it was Ruka.

"Natsume, you go take a bath already. I'll wait for you here." He told me.

"Hn," I nodded drearily. I headed for the showers and took off my clothes. I took a quick bath and dressed up as quickly as I could. I didn't want Ruka waiting.

"Okay! Since were all set let's head for the library!" Ruka exclaimed.

But I asked, "Can't we just search the net?"

"We can do that too! But let's go to the library first." He replied.

Ruka and I went straight to the library and searched about nymphs. I first found an entry in a Greek mythology book.

It contained:

In Greek mythology, nymphs are spirits of nature. They are minor female deities and the protectors of springs, mountains, and rivers. Nymphs are represented as young, pretty girls. Each subtype presides over a certain aspect of nature. Depending of their habitat, there are: Dryads (forests), Naiads (springs and rivers), Nereid (the Mediterranean), Oceanids (the sea) and Oreads (mountains), Limoniads (meadows), Limniads (lakes, marshes and swamps) and Napaea (valleys). They were worshipped in a nymphaeum, a monumental fountain that was raised in the vicinity of a well. The male counterpart of a nymph is the satyr.

In Greek mythology, the **Limnades** were a type of Naiad. They live in fresh water lakes. Their parents were river or lake gods.

**Water Nymphs**

Helead (fen)

Oceanids (daughters of Oceanus and Tethys, any water, usually salty)

Nereids (daughters of Nereus, the Mediterranean Sea)

Naiads (usually fresh water)

Crinaeae (fountains)

Limnades or Limnatides (lakes)

Pegaeae (springs)

Potameides (rivers)

Eleionomae (marshe

Ruka also found:

Nymphs

Usually female, they were dressed in white, decked with garlands of flowers, but they frequently had unnatural legs, like those of a fish, donkey or cow. Some of them, like the limnades, have wings on their backs. They were so beautiful that the highest compliment was to compare some feature of a woman (eyes, hair, etc.) with that of nereid. They could move swiftly and invisibly, ride through the air and slip through small holes. Although not immortal, their lives exeeded man's tenfold, and they retained their beauty until death.

They tended to frequent areas distant from man, but could be encountered by lone travellers outside the village, where their music might be heard, and the traveller could spy on their dancing or bathing in a stream or pool, either during the noon heat or in the middle of the night. They might appear in a whirlwind. Such encounters could be dangerous, bringing dumbness, besotted infatuation, madness or stroke to the unfortunate human. When parents believed their child to be nereid-struck they would pray to Saint Artemidos, the Christian manifestation of Artemis.

They also found:

**Nymphs in Greek Mythology**

Nymphs were an important part of Greek mythology and religion. They were revered as the spirits of specific natural features - mountains, rivers, trees, and even groves were usually associated with a type of nymph. The name "nymph" comes from the Greek word that means "young woman", and so naturally these beings were considered to be female. Indeed, they were represented as lovely and eternally youthful creatures. And while there is some question about whether they were immortal or not - Hamadryads in particular were linked with the lives of their chosen trees - it is believed that they were extremely long lived.

**End**

Author's notes: I'm so sorry if this chapter is super boring! I made it this way because I had to inform my readers what nymphs actually are. I got some of

the information from:

http://en. also from books like:

The Greek mythology


	4. Broken Pride

NYMPHS

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.

A/N Hey Ham-chan here!

I'm finally back to continue this story. I know I've been gone for so long but I'm prepared to give you another blast of my new chapters. Thanks for all those who reviewed and stayed in touch before! I really appreciated all your reviews!

Now onto the story!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Broken pride

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cool wind caressed his face and the sun streamed through the trees blinding his eyes to the body of water that lay before him.

"Was it just a dream?" He asked himself.

He approached the edge of the lake slowly; the water lapping on rocks perched nearby. The cold stream refreshed his tired feet; it had been a long journey alone. Running a hand through his jet-black hair, he gave a long sigh.

_Splash_

Big brown eyes stared back at ruby red; alas, it wasn't a dream after all, it was real.

The creature looked at him with much curiosity.

"You're back," She said softly.

Natsume jolted from his brief deliberation and ingested those two words. His body hurt, his mind tired, his soul slowly diminishing; everything was too much and it finally came crashing in his body. The missions, the projects, the beatings and the reprimands, it took a huge toll on Natsume. And at long last he was having his most comforting rest. His body slightly shook and before his eyes went to a close, he fell headfirst in the water.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka drummed his fingers on the soft wood. _Where was Natsume? _His forehead furrowed and worry was etched deeply on his handsome face. _Is he hurt? Is he lost? Is it another mission? _Different questions came coursing through his head. He strained his mind for answers but none came. Realizing he couldn't take anymore he stood up in the middle of the lesson and left through the door without a word to spare.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laughter rung through his head, excited giggles woke him up. Propping his body up with his elbows, he looked around. Four heads smiled hopefully at him.

"He's awake," another fit of giggles resounded in the small cavern.

"He's so handsome"

"I've never seen a man before" one said dreamily.

There were nymphs around him. He looked again and realized he was in a cave and was lying down on some sort of seaweed. His shirt was taken off but his pants were still on. Everything was either wet or sticky.

Deep shades of aquamarine, green, hazel and blue eyes pierced his red orbs. Falls were roaring outside and the gentle features of the smiling faces glowed with a kind of beauty he couldn't describe.

"Where am I?" Natsume finally managed to say.

The nymph, he had seen before, named Mikan, answered him this time,

"You're at our home,"

"Where...?" His voiced trailed off as the nymph named Mikan approached him and tipped a bowl of concoction in his mouth. He spluttered and struggled but the creature had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Drink it. It will make your head feel better." She said.

Natsume drank it half-heartedly but was taken aback that the taste was quite inviting and as it went down his throat, it warmed his body snugly. The nymphs watched him as he took the soup and they giggled when some dribbled down his chest. Four milky hands approached him and wiped it off his torso. The fifth nymph who was a few feet away told her sisters,

"Will you leave him alone girls? He need some rest," Mikan said.

Natsume stared at Mikan the girl—no, nymph—who saved him from drowning, possibly even death. She was a vision. It was as if she had this unnatural aura about her, forcing you to look deep into her hazel pools till you get engulfed in its endless depths. He brushed his stray bangs away to get a better view of her but Natsume suddenly winced as he touched a small bump on his forehead. Natsume looked at his hand stained with blood.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka ran to Natsume's room to see whether or not he had fallen asleep because of the long walk they made the day before. But he was not there. He ran off to the cherry blossom tree he knew Natsume always cherished but not a living soul was found outside. Then he remembered the nymph. He inwardly kicked and scolded himself for suggesting they research about nymphs because knowing Natsume he would go and look for her again.

After the long trek to the lake of the wailing willows, Ruka was out of breath. Bent down with his hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. He steadied himself and looked around. Another set of thick fog rolled in and the sun was barely seen through all the mist. Then he saw it and it took the wind out of him. Gasping for breath, he approached the edge of the body of water. Tears stained his eyes as he kneeled down to grab the familiar clothing Natsume always wore. It was his white school shirt. He furiously hugged it, thinking it was his entire fault. He clutched at it again making him wet all over.

"I'll find you Natsume," Ruka started.

"I am so sorry," Regret filled his voice and nothing else could have stopped him with what he was planning to do next.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few hours of drinking over five bowls of soup they gave him, he felt bouncy and well. But he was Natsume Hyuuga so not in a million years would he smile and thank them. His pride was already wounded for the fact that they were the ones who saved him, making him look pathetic in the process.

He leaned his head on the slimy rock covered with moss and sighed. _How was he going to get out? _He knew he should ask them the way back but his pride was still sore so he wasn't prepared to ask for help so willingly.

"What are you thinking about?" Mikan asked softly which made Natsume jump.

Mikan chuckled and patted his arm which made him growl.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he said with evident disdain.

Mikan's coy smile didn't falter one bit, "What? Surprise you or ask what you were thinking about?"

Natsume roughly turned away and snarled, "You disgust me,"

"Oh, what kind of prejudice is that? After saving you?" Mikan smiled again.

"I would rather have died." He retorted. Natsume felt weird. It was as if he was on the brink of happiness and explosion. He was angry and glad at the same time. He didn't like the feeling one bit.

After a long pause Natsume faced her and mustering all the courage he had left said,

"I want to leave this forsaken place,"

The nymph folded her arms in front of her chest and gave an unsuspecting smirk.

"What? You think it's funny you've stepped on pride? That I'm asking you for help again?" He asked angrily.

"No." was all she said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka still held his shirt protectively. He knew that Natsume was in evident danger because there was something mysterious about nymphs that he couldn't quite put his finger upon it. He waded at the waters not caring the fact that he couldn't swim at all. And as the water sank deeper and deeper his body too sank with it. He kept on walking ignoring the water that reached just bellow his chin. And as if some invisible force grabbed at his ankles he was dragged down.

Ruka didn't even struggle. He was determined to find Natsume no matter what the consequences were. Natsume's life was more important than his. And that proved what kind of a bond he and the raven-haired boy shared.

Ruka was loyal and loving and he was willing to give up his life for his dearest friend.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Hello all you people out there! Thanks for reading my story. Review please. Don't be lazy to click that happy little button!


End file.
